


Pay Your Dues

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Kinktober [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftercare, Impact Play, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 14:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Rhett fucked up during the taping of GMM and even through his best efforts to make his punishment more bearable through More. He still has to pay his dues.





	Pay Your Dues

**Author's Note:**

> Monster/Demon Fucking | **Impact Play** | Temperature Play | Asphyxiation
> 
> Takes place after GMM and GMMore #1608

Rhett knew he fucked up, the way Link's face was neutral after having a laugh, and trying to get everyone's attention away from him and Emily. How his smiles didn't quite reach his eyes. How Link couldn't quite structure his thoughts into a sentence.  
  
Rhett swallowed, maybe he could make it a little better in the More. Trying to ease the tension with terrible jokes. Glancing across the desk at the dark haired man, he took in his tense shoulders and hands resting on his crossed knees. Link wouldn't even look at him.  
  
He was  _ fucked _ .  
  
The wrap was called, and Link immediately excused himself from the set. The man clapping people on the back and telling them 'great work'. Rhett stayed in his spot on the set. Fiddling with the baby shoe in his hand. He had to let Link have a moment, if he tried to plead his case right this very moment, it would be worse for him.  
  
Rhett pushed away from the desk, the rest of the crew had left already, leaving the taller man to stew. They had to have seen that he was troubled, not even Stevie had approached him.  
  
He headed towards their office, towards  _ Link _ , towards his inevitable punishment.  
  
Opening the door, he spotted Link sitting on the couch with one leg crossed over the other. Closing the door behind him, softly latching the lock. When he turned from the door, he kept his eyes facing the floor. "I'm sorry, sir," his voice was soft.  
  
"I know we talked about how we wanted to let go. Be more natural and less scripted. And I agreed. Do you know why I agreed?" Link's voice was firm, unwavering.  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"I agreed to this, thinking that you would be able to  _ restrain _ yourself. That we wouldn't find ourselves in this very situation," he could hear as Link shifted his position. "Come here, Rhett."  
  
Rhett immediately went to Link's side and kneeled by the man's feet. He kept his hand pressed to his thighs, the blond wanted out reach out and touch Link, but right now was not the time.  
  
Link ran a hand through blond locks, tenderly, lovingly. "You know I don't want to do this. Not like this," some of the hard edge had dropped from his voice. Long fingers gently pet and stroked the longer hair, before gently coming down to cup his bearded jaw. "But here we are."  
  
"Yes, sir," the blond was sad that he had lost the gentle loving touches already, but he knew that after it was over, there would be more.  
  
"Pants, strip 'em," Link's tone left no room for argument.  
  
Rhett stood and removed his pants and underwear, folding them carefully and setting them next to Link. He didn't need any extra strikes for slipping up. He folded his tall frame over Link's legs, making sure to leave space for his slowly growing excitement.  
  
He couldn't afford to rut up against Link's leg. Not if he wanted to sit in his chair comfortably for the next few days.  
  
"Alright. Ten to start. I need you to count for me. If you don't, we start over. You know the rules."  
  
"But, what about-" he was cut off by a quick slap to his thighs.  
  
"Did I say you could speak?"  
  
"No, sir. Sorry, sir," Rhett let his head hang down between his shoulders.  
  
"Another five for speaking out of turn," Link ran a hand along Rhett's spine.  
  
Rhett hummed, "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."  
  
The stinging from the reprimand had already turned into a dull ache, warming his skin.  
  
Link's hand gently brushed a hand along the soft skin of Rhett's ass before coming down hard on the left side. "One," the blond hissed out.  
  
Again those gentle fingers ran across the warmth blooming across his flesh before coming down on the right side. "Two!"  
  
Link's hand drifted lower, and hit the sensitive skin where his legs and ass met. Rhett couldn't help the moan that tumbled past his lips. "Three," the blond's voice came out hushed.  
  
"I want to hear you, Rhett," Link's voice was rough, like he was the one taking the hits and not delivering them.  
  
"Yes, sir," Rhett moaned as the next two strikes hit lower. The sensitive skin of his thighs warmed quickly, "Four! Five!"  
  
"Good. You're doing so good," Link ran his free hand down the taller man's back and let it rest on the back of his neck.  
  
"Thank you, sir," the blond's hips tried to push back into Link's hand.  
  
Link hummed, his hand striking each cheek quickly. "Six! Seven!" his voice started to reach a higher pitch as the warmth and pain spread through his body.  
  
Again Link ran his hand along the warm skin, sending tingles up the taller man's spine. "You're doing so well. More than halfway done."  
  
Rhett was panting, his hands gripping onto the couch and Link's legs. Another moan tumbled from his lips as Link's hand hit across both cheeks, then cupped the spot he just struck. "Eight!"  
  
He could feel the tears gathering in his eyes as Link's hand came down four consecutive times. His breath was catching in his chest, struggling to get his words out. The dark haired man squeezed the back of his neck, his hand gently applying pressure, a grounding presence.  
  
"Don't keep me waiting Rhett," Link gently ran his hand along heated skin.  
  
"Nine, ten, eleven, twelve," the blond managed to pant out.  
  
"You're almost there, you got this bo," Link ran his hand through sweat soaked locks.  
  
The small pause let him catch his breath and he could feel the way his hips rocked into Link's thigh, the soft whimpers falling from his throat as the smaller man gently ran his hands over tender flesh.  
  
"Please," Rhett whined. He needed this to be over with, he was so hard it was beginning to hurt. He was certain if they kept this up much longer he would make a mess of Link's jeans and then he would have another punishment lined up for himself.  
  
"Alright, don't forget. One word," Link squeezed his neck again one more time before placing his hand firmly between Rhett's shoulder blades.  
  
The next three hits came down with force, spaced evenly apart so Rhett could call them out. His voice breaking on "Fifteen," as he spilled over Link's pants untouched.  
  
Link was immediately pulling the larger man up onto the couch. "I got you. You did so well. I'm so proud of you honey," he pressed feathery kisses to Rhett's temple and mouth.  
  
Rhett curled into the other man, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders, nuzzling his face into the side of Link's neck. "'M sorry about your pants," he mumbled against the soft skin.  
  
"Shhh, that doesn't matter right now. You did so well, Rhett," Link ran his hands down Rhett's sides. Hushing him and pressing soft kisses to his forehead.  
  
"Love you, bo," Rhett pressed his words into Link's pulse.  
  
"I love you too. Now shh, just relax."  
  
And Rhett did just that, letting his eyes flutter shut as Link's hands ran soothingly down his sides and back.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I did the thing! Posted it on time! Yeah! Hope you enjoyed this! Lemme know down in the comments or come say hi on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


End file.
